When a person suffers an injury or has surgery resulting in a wound it is critical that the wound be closed and heals as quickly as possible. Such rapid wound healing will, among other things, increase patient comfort, decrease the risk of the wound re-opening, decrease the risk of re-injuring the wound site, and decrease the length of a hospital stay and decrease scarring.
Of course, healing wounds has long been problematic for a plurality of reasons. For example, some wounds are difficult to heal because of the physical condition of the patient or the nature of the wound. In addition, some wounds simply refuse to heal even when the patient is under the care of skilled health care professionals. Other wounds are such that antibiotics, negative pressure therapy, and wet therapy have no impact on actually healing the wound.
There are several techniques for healing wounds that make use of electrical currents that flow across the wound, and there are three types of electrically assisted treatments:
                high-volt pulsed current (hereinafter referred to herein as HVPC);        low-voltage monophasic-pulsed current; (hereinafter referred to herein as LVMPC); and,        low-voltage biphasic-pulsed current (hereinafter referred to herein as LVBPC).        
However, the current methods for using any of the electronic methods require a variety of different pieces of equipment and often require the patient to remain tethered to equipment with cords leading from the patient to the equipment. Additionally, separate bandages are required to ensure the wound is protected and any fluids are captured. In addition, patients that are not already restricted in bed typically will not follow through with its use of these treatment devices and thus the self-efficacy ratings for these devices are low.
In addition, these devices are not widely used because it also requires a lot of set-up time to put these devices in place. These devices must be set-up next to the patients and the cords that are associated with these devices have to properly routed by medical providers, all of which takes time and expense. Electrodes used in the treatments are also very difficult to place properly, and improper placement of the electrodes will oftentimes result in ineffective medical treatment.
What is needed is a new and improved way to treat wounds such that they heal faster while at the same time the amount of equipment required for the treatment is small and easy to use and eliminates or reduces the problems associated with the devices currently in use. A device is needed that is small and allows for patient mobility and allows for facilitated patient transport.